


Middle Ground

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Good Friend Chinen Miya, I'm scared about episode 10 so this is my way of coping, Let Miya swear!, M/M, Making Up, Miya is so done with this, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Pining Kyan Reki, Protective Chinen Miya, Protective Hasegawa Langa, So he plays a middle ground, Swearing, Why is that not a tag yet?!, Written Prior to Episode 9.5, communication is key, idea stolen from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: After Adam’s startling announcement, Langa was terrified. But right now, that doesn’t matter. He needs to find Reki.Or just a one-shot where Langa tries to get Reki’s attention but Miya has to intervene.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Nanako & Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Middle Ground

Considering his primary focus on finding his best friend, Langa hadn’t really been paying attention to the live broadcast of Adam vs. Cherry. Sure, he briefly saw Adam hitting the poor man in the face with his board. As well as Cherry getting called boring. But what froze him in his tracks was: “In comparison...Snow!” 

He looked up at the projection. “You are truly wonderful! You should be able to go together with me,” The skater declared. “Because you are the one, I found...Eve!” Adam looked directly into the camera, extending his hand. Almost as if he hoped Langa would take it through the livestream.

“‘Eve’?” The teenager asked himself.

The mutters around the crowd were overwhelming. Everyone seemed to have some thoughts on this claim. After all, any chance given by Adam was a huge opportunity, it puts you above most people at S. 

But it sent chills down Langa’s spine. His grip on his broken skateboard tightened, while his heart fell all the way down to his feet. 

It should be exciting that Adam thinks so highly of him. That he wants to go against Langa so badly. This was why he had entered the tournament in the first place.

But at what cost?

His specialized board was broken, Reki was nowhere to be seen, and all it left was a pit in his stomach. He didn’t like this feeling. 

After Adam’s ~~startling~~ announcement, Langa was terrified. But right now, that doesn’t matter. He needs to find Reki. Just before he was about to go towards the entrance, a hand grabbed hold of his arm. 

“You’re looking for Reki, right?” Langa nods.

Miya furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m coming with you.”

He stares blankly. “Aren’t you up next?”

“Because of Cherry’s accident, they have to delay it for tomorrow.”

He really wasn’t sure if Reki would feel comfortable with an extra person adding to whatever was going on. But he also knew Miya isn’t one to back down. So even if he said no, the kid would still come along. 

“Alright, come with me.” Langa gestured to the entrance, running that way. With Miya not far behind, riding on his skateboard rather than running.

Getting to the gate, he happened to overhear the security people mention something about the red-haired kid that turned in his badge. That made him freeze right in his path, gazing right into their eyes. “What?”

The security guard glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. “Snow, right?” Langa nods. “Don’t you usually leave with that spiky redhead?”

“Of course, they are usually a duo,” Miya comments. Color quickly rose to Langa’s unusually pale cheeks. Was it really that obvious to everyone? Except for maybe Adam. 

“What about him?” 

The guard opened his hand, showing them the S pin. “He gave me this.”

Langa’s skin crawled. Reki left behind his S pin? No, that can’t be right. When he first got his, Reki went ballistic at how muted his reaction had been. So, the idea of Reki giving it up (seemingly) with no hesitation, it was impossible to comprehend. 

Before Langa could say anything else, Miya snatched it from their hand. “That moron,” He said under his breath, skating away. 

“Uh, sorry,” He rubbed the back of his neck, following the young teen out. Together, they went over to his bike, Miya hopped onto the back. 

Langa handed over a helmet, which was a bit too large for his friend’s head. It was quite strange having someone else on his bike with him. It’s either just him on his own or with Reki. And he was sure that the helmet smelled of Reki’s shampoo. 

Miya adjusts it to be on his head. “How long have you two not been speaking with each other?”

“A couple weeks,” Langa starts the engine. “school hasn’t been the same without his smiles.”

“Damn, I didn’t know it was this bad,” The thirteen-year-old comments, keeping it low under his breath. But Langa still heard.

With Miya holding onto the boards, they took off at record speed. The only reason that he was even able to stay on was because he was able to hook his foot under the bike pedal. 

Langa drove through the city in a frenzy, his heart racing uncomfortably. More than anything, he just wanted to see Reki and get through to him. His board didn’t matter right now, it was just his best friend. Maybe with Miya being there, Reki will at least hear him out. 

Until around midnight, they looked everywhere for the redhead. But he was nowhere to be found. A tear trickles down Langa’s cheek, and he squeezes tightly on the handlebars. Reki…

Eventually, they make it over to Reki’s house. All the lights were out, and the front door locked. He frowns, driving around the corner over to Reki's bedroom window. And much to his surprise, it was open. 

And if you listened very closely, there were some muffled sobs. It shattered Langa’s heart even further. Miya got off first, putting his board down. And much to the teenager’s surprise, Miya had used a trick to push himself upwards and onto the side of Reki’s roof. 

And Langa being Langa made a mental note to ask to teach him that trick later. He parked the bike and hung the helmet onto one of the handlebars. 

“Hey slime, thanks for ditching me,” Miya comments. 

Langa gulped, climbing up to his friend’s window. For now, he’ll wait until the kid is done.

* * *

Reki frowned, covering himself up. “Go away, Miya.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so. You are being stupid, both of you are!” Why did he raise his voice when he said that last part?

“You guys don’t need me!” Reki cried. “You never did!” 

Miya rolled his eyes, growling under his breath. “Stop hiding and face me! I refuse to talk to a blanket.”

Angry grumbling could be heard from underneath the covers before he eventually sat up. The blue covers fell from his face, and in the moonlight, Miya was able to get a better glimpse of Reki’s face. Those amber eyes that usually shimmered like stars in the night sky were now dull and puffy. His spiky hair was messy and greasy, like he hasn’t taken a shower for a few days. 

Who is this miserable person and what have they done with the passionate redhead?

“You look terrible,” He said bluntly.

“Thanks.” 

Miya sat on the bed, careful to not almost sit on any of the crumpled-up used tissues. “Why would you ever say that we don’t need you?” 

“Why do you care…” The older boy mumbles.

“Before I answer that, I am going to warn you,” Miya groaned. “this is going to get really sappy and sound very unlike me. So, don’t interrupt me. Okay?”

Reki only nods, a little scared to actually say no to that.

“You mean so much to all of us. First of all, you were Langa’s first real friend, and I’ve never seen a friendship like yours. You know each other so well and it’s strangely beautiful. As for me, you were the first person to actually befriend me in years, you moron.”

“Do you not understand how much Langa and I care about you? Sure, he’s more vocal about it, but you are like a brother to me. If it weren’t for you, we probably wouldn’t have even come together as a family. Shadow, Joe, Cherry, Langa or I. Reki, you can be a complete slime and one of the most annoying people ever, but you hold our little weird family together.” 

Reki’s gaze lowers, fidgeting with the fabric of his covers. What could he say to that? How could he even say anything?

Never in his life would he ever expect Miya of all people to get all sappy like this and admit that the gang really does need him. But was he even cool enough for his talented friends?

“I don’t get it...I’m not naturally gifted like you or Langa, nor am I like Cherry or Joe, who are two of the literal **founders** of S.” 

“Not naturally gifted?!” The third voice made Reki freeze on the spot. 

Both his and Miya’s attention turned to the window nearby to the bed. In came Langa, whose fists were balled up tightly and looked the angriest that either boy had ever seen. 

Reki quickly turned around, crossing his arms. “Why is he here?”

“How else would I find your house? I’ve literally never been here.” Miya points out, shrugging. 

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t want to talk to him.”

“Then you need to listen,” Langa states. “I am so sorry that I broke our promise and I’ve never been angrier with myself in my whole life. Like Miya said, you are my first real friend in a long time and-and…” 

“And what?” Reki said bitterly. 

Langa sighed. “You saw me at the race, Reki. You saw how I had given up and didn’t care whether I won or lost. If you really didn’t care about me, you wouldn’t have shown up.” 

“Yeah, why did you show up?” Miya asked.

Both noticed how Reki’s shoulders were trembling, but neither knew how to help. “It-it doesn’t matter... I’ll never be able to catch up.” His tone was quiet yet devastated.

“Please, Reki, I want to fix whatever I did. I-I miss you so much...Skating isn’t fun without you, neither is the group, no offense Miya.” The national team hopeful just shrugged.

“Because I’m not any of you!” A sob escaped Reki’s throat. “I can’t do any of those complex tricks you two can, and it just feels like I’m just that redhead who hangs out with the famous _Snow_...How do you think that feels! I have been doing this much longer than you, Langa, yet everyone refers to me as _the one who’s not Snow_.”

Langa blinks, his gaze not moving away from Reki for the smallest moment. “Who says that?”

“People at S, school, even Miya and Shadow!”

Miya could feel the daggers coming from Langa’s protective glare. “And I’m sorry for making you feel like that, Shadow nor I meant it that way. But I will kick anyone’s ass who calls you that again.” 

“As will I,” Langa agreed.

Reki forced himself to turn around, and there was nothing but despair in those amber eyes that Langa loved gazing into so much. It reminded him of his broken board, it was broken as the boy that made it. 

“I just don’t wanna get left behind, not again.” He sobbed, tears streaking his smooth cheeks like a waterfall. 

Miya and Langa looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to Reki. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

He sniffled. “Because I didn’t think you guys would care this much...You are all so incredible and talented. While I’m just Reki, the famous Snow’s sidekick.”

“You are not just my sidekick!” Langa raised his voice slightly, which was the loudest that Miya had ever heard his voice go. “You are the most talented, most determined, and the most kind-hearted person that I have ever known. You taught me how to skateboard, created one to apply to my prior experience so I wouldn’t be scared, and you managed to bring passion back into my life. I wouldn’t trade our friendship for anything.” The way his eyebrows resembled a capital v and how laser focused his eyes seemed to be, it really showed just how determined he really is. 

“But what about A-Adam?” Reki’s voice broke just saying his name. 

Langa shook his head. “No beef against him matters more than my friendship with you. Reki, I’m miserable without you, and it feels just like when my father died. It felt like…” He gripped his shirt, the spot where his heart would be. “...like a part of my heart died.”

“So, I’m just a cheerleader?”

“No, you never were just a cheerleader. I’m just very bad at explaining it.” Langa threw his broken board down to the ground and practically leaped to wrap his arms around his best friend. 

It really took Reki off guard, Miya too. Langa rarely was the one to initiate affection to anyone, even Reki. But his grip was firm and comforting, his eyes were even starting to well up with hot tears. 

“If I could go back in time and fix my dumb mistake, I would. More than anything...Just, please, come back to me.” He whispered, loud enough only for Reki to hear. 

He just sat there as his friend hugged him, before hesitantly returning the hug by wrapping his own arms around him tightly. 

Miya smiled genuinely, a hand on his right hip. Yeah, sometimes you just need a middle ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this out two weeks ago but didn't get the chance to finish it until now. I simply love Miya and Reki's relationship, and it has been confirmed that the poor gremlin misses our sunshine boy. Imagine if Shadow would actually let the kid intervene? 
> 
> I do apologize if the characters aren't accurate, this is the first time I've ever written with Sk8. But I'm looking forward to many more!
> 
> ~Autie


End file.
